Digimon:Civil War
by MonkaYazar
Summary: La sociedad ha cambiado en los últimos años desde que Digimons y humanos conviven juntos, ya a sus 17 años,Tai es el representante de los niños elegidos a nivel mundial, y tiene que lidiar con las responsabilidades. Sin embargo parece que cierto rubio no esta de acuerdo en sus decisiones. ¿Sera que ocurrirá un quiebre en el grupo? ¿Como afectara esto a ambos mundos?.


**Digimon Civil War: Prologo**

 **Declaración:** Digimon o ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los utilizo por diversión propia y para quienes estén dispuestos a leer esto.

* * *

— ¡No! — grito Tai, el joven de quince años mientras veía lo que se generaba, una empresa petrolera había llegado al digimundo, los digimons muy disgustados habían empezado a atacar el terreno con trabajadores adentro.

—¡ Hay que hacer algo!— le grito Matt, ya veían como un incendio se iba a propagar.

—No quiero hacer esto, pero va a ver que atacar a esos digimons y sacarlos de ahí— mascullo Tai a sus amigos alrededor.

—¡ ¿Qué? !—Exclamo Mimi— Esos digimons no tienen la culpa, son esas personas las que están en el lugar equivocado. — Finalizo dándole una mirada furiosa al líder.

— ¡No hay tiempo para discutir! —le respondió Tai, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, no le gustaba gritarle a sus amigos— Mimi , Sora e Izzy se encargaran de sacar gente de la fábrica, los demás nos encargaremos de apagar el incendio y de parar a esos digimons

Después de una media hora que fue larga para todos, lograron convencer a los digimons de alejarse del lugar, hubo varios heridos de ellos, la fábrica quedo toda destrozada y en cenizas. Y la gran mayoría de las personas salieron heridas. Después de un rato, todos se dirigieron a un hospital para llevar a las personas, excepto Joe y Gomamon que fueron a ayudar a los digimon heridos. Al salir del hospital los niños elegidos se encontraron con un monto de periodistas que los empezaron a interrogar, eran tanto que les impidieron caminar.

—Señor Yagami, ¿Cómo se supone que creamos que los digimons son amigables si hoy fallecieron diez personas en esa fábrica? —preguntó un periodista, que estaba al frente de Tai.

—Los digimon son como las personas, algunos son amigables, otros no tanto,y algunos son peligrosos. —respondió Tai.

—Creo que lo que el _señor Yagam_ i quiere decir—interrumpió Mimi— Es que nada de esto hubiera pasado si esa fábrica no se hubiera puesto en ese lugar.

—Pero ellos también han atacado a nuestro mundo. — habló otra periodista más joven, una mujer con traje formal.

—Todavía estamos intentando crear un límite correcto entre ambos mundos— respondió Matt— Ha habido muchos casos en el último mes de humanos maltratando a los digimons o dándole un uso incorrecto. Y tampoco creo que sea correcto que los humanos interfiramos en su mundo.

Se fueron caminando sin responder más preguntas, al centro Digimon, un lugar que estaba en Odaiba, cerca del edificio de Fuji TV, el gobierno japonés lo había construido hace poco para que los niños elegidos se reunieran. El edificio era nuevo, y estaba bien acomodado, tenia una sala de reuniones donde había una mesa redonda para que hablaran con varias sillas, estaban todos, Tai, Sora, Yamato

Apenas llegaron, vieron que había una llamada de Skype de Willis en la televisión que tenían, ninguno tenía ganas de contestar, pero Izzy lo tuvo que hacer igualmente.

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? — exclamo el americano, se veía enojado.

—Hola Willis—Saludo Tai— También es un placer verte. — dijo con un tono sarcástico.

— ¿Entiendes que lo que acaba de pasar puede arruinar todo por lo que hemos trabajado? — Le respondió el norteamericano. —Te he intentado llamar un millón de veces.

—No es como si te estuviera estado evitando— respondió el castaño— Me han llamado de todo el mundo. Tai iba a seguir hasta que vio que un tipo mayor que todos ellos había llegado. James, era un americano con un smoking encargado de asesorarlos, tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, usaba lente y tenía el cabello negro. A nadie le caía bien. — Te tengo que cortar, tenemos una reunión importante ahora, te informare lo que pase apenas tenga noticias.

—Hasta luego jefe— se despidió Willis.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir— habló James por primera vez— Vine lo más pronto que pude. Dijo sentándose en la mesa redonda que tenían.

Se escuchó un ruido de otra parte de la sala, era Matt, había golpeado la muralla y todos fijaron la mirada en él.

— ¡¿Qué hacia esa compañía ahí?! — hablo Ishida apoyándose en la muralla, siendo el único no sentado.

—Es un gusto verlo señor vicepresidente— respondió James en un tono algo sarcástico— Pues verán, al parecer esa compañía pensó que se podían aprovechar de la falta de leyes que hay todavía respecto al digimundo y simplemente se instaló ahí.

—No es la primera vez que pasa esto— exclamo Sora— hemos pedido que se haga una constitución rápidamente, pero ha pasado un año y todavía no lo hacen, ya casi pareciera algo intencional.

—No es un juego de niños, señorita— hablo el norteamericano— Hay que fijar reglas respecto a algo que no conocemos, y también pensemos que esto tiene que aplicarse en todos los países, por lo que es difícil hacer que la mayoría de los estados se pongan de acuerdo. Se ha apurado una reunión en la ONU para que todos ustedes asistan y se muestren todo el trabajo que se ha hecho en el último año.

— ¿En Nueva York? — pregunto Tai— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tengo un campeonato de fútbol la otra semana y…

—Señor presidente— exclamo James— Esto es más importante, creí que habíamos hablado de las responsabilidades que tendría cuando esto se inició.— Tai suspiro.

—sí, tiene razón, lo siento.

—Hablando de otro punto importante— James habló— la junta directiva quiere poner a esos digimons que atacaron hoy,en el proyecto 520.

— ¿Y eso sería? —preguntó Mimi.

— ¿las cárceles? — Exclamó Tai— ¡Ya manifesté mi negación a ese proyecto!.

—Preferimos pensar en el proyecto como un modo de mantener la seguridad, lamentablemente la junta directiva no nos dios otra opción.

—Déjeme entender esto— Yamato tomó la palabra— cuando le pedimos que se apuren en crear leyes que protegerían a los digimons, nos dicen que esperemos y que es complicado— empezó a subir el tono de voz. — Pero cuando se trata de crear cárceles para ellos, ¿la junta lo hace sin nuestro consentimiento?.

—Ya les he dicho, que siempre los humanos tendrán la preferencia— le respondió el americano— ellos tienen poderes y mayor fuerza, son más grande que nosotros, somos nosotros los que necesitamos protección, Y así como las personas son condenadas por sus crímenes los digimons también lo serán.

—Esto es inaceptable— grito Mimi— ningún niño elegido estará a favor de encarcelar digimons, así que será mejor que se vayan olvidando de nuestra ayuda.

— ¡Mimi! — Tai le llamó la atención. A lo que James sonrió.

—No los quiero hacer perder más tiempo— James dijo mientras se paraba— si tienen algún problema lo tendrán que discutir con la gente de la ONU. Ahora me tengo que retirar, nos veremos la próxima semana. Señorita Tachikawa será mejor que vuelva pronto a su hogar, o al gente empezara a viajar a través del digimundo.

Una vez retirándose todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Lo odio— dijo Mimi bajando su brazo con fuerza a la mesa y rompiendo el silencio — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? — Dijo levantándose y caminando donde estaba sentado Tai.

—¿Yo? — dijo el castaño.

—¡Cobarde!, tu trabajo es proteger a los digimons. —Le grito Mimi, casi lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Joe la sostuvo.

— ¡Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo! —le gritó Tai. — aparte que no tenemos otra opción que poner a esos digimons en el proyecto 520.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunto Kari, que no había hablado antes.

—Pues, si no lo hacemos nosotros, puede que envíen a otras personas, no queremos que haya otro enfrentamiento, lo mejor sería razonar con los digimons e intentar que los saquen lo más pronto en la reunión.

— ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? — Preguntó Matt enojado— ¿De verdad crees que vas poder lograr "razonar" con los digimons y que se entreguen pacíficamente?.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy— le respondió Tai—Estoy cansado y no estoy de humor para que me griten más, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno se vaya a su casa a descansar.

—Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que mis papas sepan que salí del país— se despidió Mimi— Nos veremos la próxima semana, no olviden contarme todo lo que pasa.

* * *

Todos tenían un sentimiento de decepción, enojo y tristeza. Así no era como ellos se imaginaban seria la relación entre humanos y digimons. Tai y Kari caminaron hasta su departamento, no hablaron nada en el camino.

Tai llego y encendió la tele para distraerse pero solo hablaban del accidente

—" _¿De verdad le podemos conceder nuestra seguridad a estos niños de 13-15 años?"_

— ¡Tai, Tai!—El joveni vio como Agumon y Gatomon se transportaron por la computadora de su habitación.

—Al fin llegaron—les sonrió Tai. Gracias por lo que hicieron hoy.

— ¿Dónde está Kari? —preguntó Gatomon. Sin ponerle atención.

—En su habitación.

Tai y Agumon conversaron, Tai le contó de lo que paso de la reunión, pero le dijo que no se preocupara, que él haría lo mejor que pudiera para proteger a todos. Luego jugaron videojuegos, Tai le había enseñado como ocupar los controles hace un tiempo, Agumon no era muy bueno, pero se divertían juntos, luego todos cenaron en familia y por un momento Tai se sintió relajado, como si no tuviera tanto peso en sus hombros. Luego se fue a dar un baño y se fue a dormir con Agumon, siempre charlaban un poco hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

—Lo siento Tai— le susurro Agumon.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Tai.

—Me tengo que ir. — le dijo Agumon.

— ¿A dónde? — Tai seguía confundido.

—Es muy peligroso para todos acá, me temo que ya no podremos seguir juntos. —respondió el digimon dragón.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Agumon? —dijo el castaño ahora tenso ¿Su digimon lo estaba abandonado?

—Perdóname. —susurro el digimon.

Antes que Agumon siguiera hablando, Tai vio que Gatomon abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación con Kari, Agumon se levantó de la cama y ambos digimons se miraron.

— ¡Gatomon no lo hagas!— Kari lloraba mientras ambos digimons abrieron la puerta del balcón.

—Kari, espero que me perdones y logres entender esto. — dijo Gatomon mirándola por última vez— sé que nos reencontraremos pronto.

Tai no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ambos digimons se tomaron de la mano, y ambos humanos vieron cómo eran elevados al cielo.

— ¡Están siendo llevados al digimundo! — Ambos hermanos se acercaron al balcón mientras veían a sus digimons irse, el cielo estaba de colores, como siempre que ambos mundo cohesionaban, en el cielo se veían todos los digimons elevándose, y también había muchas personas en los balcones observando todo esto.

— ¡Hasta pronto Gatomon! —grito Kari, aún con lágrimas en su cara. Paso una hora hasta que Tai toco la puerta de la familia Izumi, y pidiendo disculpas por la hora.

—Cerraron el portal, el digimundo cerró sus puertas.

Tai no lo podía creer, aunque su amigo se lo hubiera explicado.

* * *

Hola este es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y son libres de dejarme un review con criticas, sugerencias o apoyo si quieren, me inspire un poco en el concepto de Civil War de Marvel, pero debido a que son mundos totalmente diferentes (superheroes y niños elegidos), y tampoco he leído los comics o he visto la película de Civil War (debido a que todavía no estrena), obviamente no sera nada parecido o similar, me inspire un poco en las teorías que he escuchado por ahí, y pensé que debido a ciertos elementos que Digimon Tri ha dado, sera una temporada excelente para que hubiera una civil war, yo misma cree la teoría con ese nombre y la compartí en tumblr, y luego pensé que seria la temática perfecta para un fanfic. (Si quieren leer la teoría les dejare el link de mi tumblr donde lo escribí en mi biografía), la verdad es que una guerra entre Matt y Tai me parece de lo más interesante y la idea también es que la historia tenga un poco de todo y hable de la mayoría de los personajes.

nos leemos,

Monka.


End file.
